Witch's Forest
The Witch's Forest is the first and last location in the game. Puzzles |-| Rose Puzzle (Part 1) = Viola wakes up in the dangerous Witch's forest. She attempts to escape, but the exit is blocked by a startlingly huge patch of roses. # In the Rose Patch, south of of the Witch's Forest, there is a hidden pathway on the left, where a sparkle is found. Interact with the sparkle and obtain a Machete. (Note: Interacting with the sparkle a second time will convey information about the movement controls and game mechanism. This step is arbitrary). # The Machete seems to have no effect on the large patch of roses. Return to the Witch's Forest and use the Machete on the smaller patch of roses. This will clear Viola's path to the Witch's Garden. # As she cannot backtrack, Viola has no other choice than to enter the Witch's House. In addition to the method above, there is one easier yet longer way to clear the roses. # Simply do not move or press any buttons for one hour with the game's window remaining open for the entire time. One an hour has passed, the roses will automatically be cleared. |-| Rose Puzzle (Part 2) = After being chased down by the Legless Girl, Viola escapes from the Witch's House and returns to the Witch's Forest. # Return to the Rose patch and use the Cute Little Bottle on the huge path of roses. This will cause the flowers to wilt, clearing Viola's path. #Continue walking down the Forest Path to obtain your respective ending. Areas |-| Witch's Forest = |-| Rose Patch = |-| Witch's Garden = Normal Withered |-| Forest Path = Events |-| Witch's Forest = * If Viola interacts with the Black Cat, it will tell her that humans should not be in the woods because it is too dangerous. * If Viola interacts with the tree stump upon returning from rose Patch, a text box will convey that there is some fur left on it. * If Viola stays idle for 10 minutes, the Black Cat will become bored and sit on the tree stump. If Viola interacts with the Black Cat then, it will tell her to move on. * If Viola stays idle for 50 minutes, the Black Cat will vanish. * If Viola stays idle for one hour, she will automatically be taken to the Rose Patch. |-| Rose Patch = * Once Viola has escaped Ellen's House, the hidden path will be blocked up by trees. *Like the Machete, Using Ellen's Knife on the large rose patch is ineffective. * Once Viola uses the Cute Little Bottle, all of the roses will disappear and the background will change. ** Viola will no longer be able to backtrack, as the path to the Witch's House will also vanish ** After pouring the medicine on the roses, it will begin to rain. * If Viola stays idle for one hour, she will automatically be taken to the Rose Patch and the roses will wilt on their own. |-| Witch's Garden = * Upon talking to the Black Cat in the beginning of the game, the door to Ellen's House will open. * If Viola enters the House and exits it before completing the Entrance Puzzle, the cat will taunt her for being back so soon. * The door to Ellen's House will be firmly shut once Viola escapes the House. * After Viola exits Ellen's House, inspecting the spiky grass will indicate that it has become evening. * If Viola returns to the Front Yard after exiting Ellen's House, the house will turn an eerie red (as it is dying). |-|Forest Path = * In the Good Ending, Viola will find her father calling her name once Viola walks down the path. ** After Viola's Father has shot the Legless Girl, Viola can be seen looking back toward the Legless Girl before exiting the area. * In the True Ending, when Viola walks down the path, she will find the Legless Girl trailing behind her. ** Viola will begin to taunt the Legless Girl and reveal her true nature. ** Before Viola reunites with her father, she stabs the Legless Girl with Ellen's Knife. ** Once Viola's Father has shot the Legless Girl, Viola is seen laughing before exiting the area. ** After Viola and her father have left the area, the Black Cat emerges from the trees and walks toward the Legless Girl. ** Once the Legless Girl's body disappears, the Black Cat's body also disappears. * In both endings, Viola's Father will shoot and kill the Legless Girl. ** Upon being shot in the Good Ending, the Legless Girl's body will disappear immediately. ** In the True Ending, the Legless Girl's body will disappear once the Black Cat emerges from the trees. Category:Locations